Alana Fortune
Alana Fortune '''is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortune as the next Belle-Belle, and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side...Sort of. She was a Royal when she was younger, as she thought she was going to fight in the army. But when she found out she never actually fought, her perspective on it became more negative. However, while she does not want to follow her destiny, she is conflicted, due to the fact that she does not want to let down her late mother. Character '''Personality Alana is spontaneous and exitable, often getting caught up in her own excitement. She's extremely encouraging, and she'll use up all of her time and energy just to make someone else happy, even if they're a stranger. She is extremely ''social, and just ''adores ''being the center of attention. She lights up even the smallest of gatherings, making them feel like a party. Of course, not everything has to be about her all the time. She's very in tune with how other people are feeling, and will always go out of her way to make everyone in a group feel comfortable. However, despite being so extroverted and accomadating, Alana struggles to make actual friends, rather than just close aquaintances. This is partially due to her anxiety, worrying that no matter how friendly she is, people will just see her as annoying and dislike her, or they'll leave her the same way her mother did. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Boxing' punching is great 'Fashion' Alana has a very punk aesthetic, and she enjoys putting together cool outfits. 'Adventuring' Alana loves exploring, and having adventures in the woods. She always brings a sword along with her. '''Appearance' Alana is tall and muscular, with dark skin. She has very long dark brown hair with blue streaks in it, and she usually keeps it up in a ponytail. She has blue eyes, which is the only resemblance she has to her mother. Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belle-Belle_ou_Le_Chevalier_Fortun%C3%A9Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortune 'How Does Alana Fit Into It?' Alana is the only daughter of Belle-Belle, so her destiny is slightly messed up. Belle-Belle was the youngest sister of three girls, and the only one to succeed in her quest. Unfortunately, Belle-Belle passed away, leaving only Alana and her little brother. This meant that part of Alana's destiny was impossible to fuffill. She expected her destiny to be to fail her quest, but she decided to take matters into her own hands and become the next Belle-Belle. Relationships Family 'Mother - Belle-Belle Fortune' Alana was never particularly close to her mother, but she still harbors tremendous amounts of guilt due to her death. Despite her destiny being impossible to fufflill, Alana still feels like she's letting her mother down for making her own. 'Father ' The king was always distant to his children, but after Belle-Belle's death, he became downright cruel. He is searching to get remarried so that he can have more children, so that they can actually fufflill their destiny. 'Beau Fortune' Beau and Alana have always been close, ever since Beau was born. She refers to him as her 'baby brother', despite him only being a few years younger than her. Outfits Schedule Throneroom: '''Professor Knight '''Period 1: '''Hexonomics '''Period 2: 'Beast Training and Care '''Period 3: '''Wooing 101 '''Period 4: '''Crownculus '''Period 5: '''Hero Training '''Period 6: '''Muse-ic Class '''Hextracurricular: '''Wrestling Other Content Pintrest Board Playlist 'Fanfiction Appearances none at the moment Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:Characters Category:Asexual Category:Roybels Category:LGBTA+